Forever Together
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Bella wakes up from a nightmare, only to be comforted by Edward. POINTLESS ONE-SHOT. Fluff. ExB!


**A/N: I felt compelled to write something for Twilight. I now have major writer's block for my Life with Derek story "I Will Wait For You," so this is to pass the time; I guess would be the simplest way to put it.**

I was running. Running as fast as I could through the dense forest, unsure where I was headed. I knew this was a dream because I hadn't tripped or fallen over something yet. My mind was wandering, searching for something I couldn't see through the darkness.

Finally, I saw a light.

I felt relief flood through my body. I quickened my pace, not even fighting for breath. This running came easy to me. I approached the light. Then, just as I was about to burst through the trees, something jumped up at me. I fell towards the ground. I looked up and saw a menacing face, with eerie black eyes, grinning evilly at me. I recognized the face.

James.

Suddenly, I felt a flash of pain shoot through me. He had bitten me.

I awoke, screaming and in a cold sweat.

"Bella, Bella, love. Hush," said a silky, angelic voice. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Edward?" I whispered. Finally, I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here." I felt cold arms wrap around my body and lift me off the bed. I glanced up to see his gorgeous face, and beautiful topaz eyes glowing in the darkness. My heart melted, even though I was half asleep.

Edward sat down in the rocking chair and rocked me, trying to get me to calm my pulse, as my heart was racing. He hummed my lullaby. My eyes were beginning to close, but I needed one last look at his eyes before I silently slipped into unconsciousness. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked drowsily.

"You need to sleep, love," he said almost too quietly. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"Tell me what's wrong first. Then I will attempt to sleep," I replied.

"We will talk in the morning, Bella, love. Please, get some rest," he cooed. He began humming my lullaby once more.

I was practically awake now. I stood up and walked back to my bed. I sat down and pulled a pillow onto my lap. I stared at the floor, thinking.

Edward stood up as well, and joined me. He wrapped a cool arm around my waist and with his other hand stroked my cheek.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," I retorted.

"Bella, I said we'd talk about it in the morning," he replied.

"I want to talk about it now, Edward." He groaned, and stood up.

"Bella, you've been having those dreams for a while now," he said quietly. I nodded. They _have_ been occurring rather frequently now-a-days. "But, I'm not sure if you know this, but you've been dreaming of other people too," he murmured.

Huh?

"Who?" I asked. I didn't remember any other dreams then the nightmares with James.

"Well," he said. "You've mentioned Jacob Black a few times…"

I stiffened. I didn't remember any dreams about Jacob. In fact, I haven't talked to him for a while. Once I started thinking about him, a huge feeling of dread washed over me. I _did_ miss him.

"And..." Edward continued, "I just keep wondering if…you made the right choice. Choosing me, I mean." He looked rather ashamed of thinking such a thing. He knew how much I loved him. I didn't regret anything, and he knew that.

I laughed. "Oh, Edward," I said. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "How could you think that?" I giggled. He looked down at me, and gave me his crooked smile which I loved so much.

"You're right. I'm being silly," he said. He leaned down and pressed his cold lips against mine. My head started spinning and my legs felt weak. Possibly from lack of oxygen. I broke the kiss to breathe.

"You mean everything to me, Edward Cullen," I said, and smiled.

"You are my life, Bella Swan. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank-you," he said, and he kissed my cheek.

"For what?" I asked. I was still holding onto him, my arms still linked around his waist.

"For everything," he whispered. And he pulled me into a passionate kiss before laying me back down to bed. This time, it only took one verse from my lullaby to put me to sleep.

**What did you guys think? Tell me everything. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames. Be honest. I want to know if I should keep it a one shot or make it a full-blown story. Plus, some ideas would be appreciated. Now, go ahead and click that little "GO" button down there. **


End file.
